


Caramel

by dazzling_icer (centz)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centz/pseuds/dazzling_icer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah get a little creative with caramel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

Noah squirmed.

Luke’s tongue brushed heavy and wet across his navel, lapping up the sweet hot caramel right off of Noah’s smooth skin. The sensations were driving Noah into a frenzy. Luke’s strong hands were rubbing up and down his thighs while his talented tongue was dancing across his stomach and up his chest, taking great care to not leave a single drop of the sticky topping on his skin.

Luke reached the end of his journey, ending up level to Noah’s face. He brought his mouth down to Noah’s in a deep kiss, their tongues pushing and pulling and sharing in the taste of each other mixed with caramel. Noah moaned deep into his throat, wrapping his arms around Luke’s back and pushing their sticky chests together. The action also caused their hard cocks to crash together, Luke letting out a deep moan in response.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck_ Noah…” Luke breathed into his boyfriend’s mouth as Noah continued to grind their hips together in a fluid rhythm.

Luke’s arms framed Noah’s head and he entangled his fingers through his hair and tugged on the strands. The slight pain just drove Noah even crazier and he clawed at Luke’s hips as he ground their dicks together more intensely.

They were shaking and moving and moaning and groaning and kissing with urgency until they both finally exploded. White hot liquid splashed between their bodies, and they both fell into each other, collapsing in a heap of pleasure and exhaustion. They were both sticky from the come and caramel, but neither cared, too blissful to worry about cleanliness.

After a few moments, Luke nuzzled into Noah’s neck, brushing his lips across the skin and sinking his teeth into his flesh in light nibbles.

“We still have a lot more caramel, you know,” Luke whispered roughly, now making his way upward across Noah’s jaw and toward his lips. “Let’s do that again. Only this time…” Luke kissed him deep and then breathed into his mouth, “…I want you inside me.”

Noah moaned and rolled his head to the side as Luke went back to assaulting his neck and shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the plate of sliced apples and hot caramel that they originally came to bed to enjoy together, product of their trip to the orchard earlier that day with Emma and the girls. The apples were sitting there untouched, now turning brown from the too long exposure to the air.

“Luke,” Noah said, his voice also sounding rough. “What about the apples we picked with Emma and your sisters? They’re turning brown.”

Luke lifted his head up from where he was sucking on Noah’s clavicle to look at his boyfriend sternly in the eye. “You did _not_ just mention my sisters and grandma while we’re having sex.”

Noah laughed and reached down to grab Luke’s cock in his hand, finding it still hard against his palm. “Hmm, looks like it didn’t even faze you, Snyder. You are still ready to go.”

Noah quickly flipped them over until Luke was on his back and he was on top of him, his hand still stroking Luke’s cock. He bent his head down to take Luke’s ear lobe into his mouth before breathing into it. “Still, let me make it up to you.”

He leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the bowl of caramel, which was surprisingly still warm. He took the spoon in his hand and began to drizzle a generous amount of it over the expanse of Luke’s come-covered chest. He set the bowl back onto the table and then positioned himself between Luke’s legs.

“You gonna clean me up, Mayer?” Luke smirked down at him from the head of the bed.

“Mmmhmm,” Noah hummed, before licking up a spot by Luke’s hip bone that mixed with their come and the caramel. He lifted up again, bringing his mouth down hard onto Luke’s to share the taste, before whispering against his lips. “Gonna clean you up and then fuck you so hard into the mattress you forget how to breathe.”

Luke shivered, and Noah chuckled, making his way back down Luke’s chest to fulfill his promise.

And to Luke’s delight, Noah did just that.

END 


End file.
